


A Perfect Moment

by Willowbrooke



Series: Snow in Oxford [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect snowfall creates a perfect moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> _Pure and unadulterated fluff inspired by a beautiful snowy day._

Snow had been falling for most of the day, some of it stopping to outline the trees and buildings along the way, as though it were reluctant to reach the ground. The wind was calm which let the snow fall straight down...slowly, gently and peacefully. This snow was the perfect texture to reflect light and it sparkled like tiny jewels on the ground. As it fell, it created a world of silence, absorbing sound and being just contrary enough to discourage anyone who might be tempted to venture out into it.

It was that large-flake, magical kind of snow that happened rarely but when it did, it transformed even the dreariest of landscapes into a winter wonderland. Combining this exceptional and wonderful snow with Oxford's iconic architectural beauty, produced an effect that was similar to a fine painting in an art gallery or a masterful vision of imagination. It was a perfect combination.

Lewis and Hathaway emerged from the station after spending their Sunday afternoon finishing up paperwork from their most recent case. It had just gone four and the sun would soon be setting. Living in this city one tended to take the many aesthetic pleasures of the place for granted but on a day like this, it was all a bit difficult to ignore. 

"Ah, James, will you look at this?" Robbie said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Haven't seen a snow like this one in years. As much as I find meself hating winter more and more every year, it's hard to find fault with this."

"Yes, it's beautiful." He thought for a moment and then made a suggestion. "Shall we walk along the river for a bit? There are very few people about, so it should be lovely and quiet."

"Aye. Could do with a bit of exercise after sitting for the last three hours."

It was a short trek from the station to the banks of the Thames. James lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips as they walked. When they reached the green space that bordered the river, they picked up the trail that followed along it, having to guess a bit as the path was mostly covered in snow.

Neither spoke as they walked and their silence was a shared homage to the wonder of the day. The two had always been comfortable with long periods of quiet between them, but the silence of this day was like a gift shared. Each was lost in his own thoughts, but very much aware of the other close by. Their bodies made contact often as they walked, which was as normal as breathing for them.

When they arrived at an open area that presented an excellent view of the famous skyline of the city, they stopped and leaned into one another to take in the scene. There wasn't another person in sight and the stillness around them suddenly enveloped them. It was as though time suddenly dropped into slow motion and the atmosphere became charged with an intense energy.

Robbie instinctively reached out and grabbed James's hand, who held tight to Robbie's in return. Whispering for fear of disrupting the magic, Robbie said, "James, do you feel that?"

He did feel it and for once, he had no desire to respond with witty sarcasm. He simply smiled and nodded while they both let the enchantment of the moment surround them. 

Robbie spoke quietly again. "There may be no such thing as a perfect life or even a perfect love, but there are perfect moments in time and this is one of them. An instant when the universe brings everything together in just the right way. This incredibly beautiful snow, the silence, the peace, and you and I here together to share it. This is a gift to be remembered."

James finally found his voice and turning to look into Robbie's eyes, he recited, _"There are moments of existence when time and space are more profound, and the awareness of existence is immensely heightened."_

Robbie grinned. "Trust you to come up with the perfect quote. One of your old English poets?"

"Old French poet actually. Charles Baudelaire. He was big on symbolism and he knew what he was talking about. Moments like this are rare and I'm grateful we could share it." He smiled. "Perhaps now you might find a new appreciation for winter."

"Don't reckon I'll ever develop a love for the cold or that I'll ever do anything other than curse the inconveniences of trying to navigate this city in winter weather, but I, too am grateful to whatever it is that created this moment." With that, he put his arms around James and kissed him, pouring everything he was feeling into the kiss and not caring in the least if the whole of Oxford were standing there looking on. 

Recovering quickly from the surprise of being kissed in public, James returned the kiss with all the love and desire that was in his heart.

As they pulled back and smiled at one another, time suddenly resumed its normal cadence and that perfect moment passed.

They turned and began walking the way they had come, steps in unison, shoulders and arms pressed together and fingers brushing with each step.

**Author's Note:**

> _With winter arriving, I had an idea to do a series of stories about various ways that snow might touch or impact the lives of Lewis and Hathaway. They will be written as a series, but each part will be a complete story. 'Snow' will be the only thing they will have in common._


End file.
